Waiting
by Nr.Six
Summary: Spoilers for s02e09 en 10, Kalinda's pov when Blake pushes a witness around, Kalinda-Alicia friendship and her past.


Spoilers for season 2 episodes 9 and 10!

**Waiting**

Shock is not really the right word. But Kalinda is feeling something like that, just for a few seconds when she witnesses the way Blake treats the woman in front of her. The way he pushes her and threatens her and then orders her around.

O, Kalinda is very good at pushing someone, at ordering someone. But it isn't the right way for this woman. Not for a friendly woman like that. Kalinda only uses something like that for the scum of the earth. And she has met a lot of scum.

Kalinda swallows as she looks up at Blake who's rummaging through the young womans wallet now. She sighs softly. _Is he a threat to her?_

A question that has been popping up in her mind several times a day lately. She then pushes it away instantly, ofcourse he isn't a threat. No one is. No one is a threat to Kalinda Sharma. She is too smart, too strong. No one will ever get close to her again.

_I didn't like my life, so I changed it. _She remembers herself telling Alicia.

_Alicia_. The only person she's ever told that. _Are you in trouble? Were you in trouble? _Alicia had asked instantly. And that's when Kalinda knew that Alicia would do a lot to help her. Just like she would do for Alicia. But no, it's not like she needs help. So no, she isn't in trouble. And no, she wasn't -really- in trouble. Nothing she could handle by herself.

All by herself. Alone.

Kalinda watches Blake, she studies his face, she doesn't like what she sees. He's a mean man, someone to watch out for. His eyes have something mean in them, she doesn't like his facial features either, the whole man has some sort of vibe around him that breathes 'I'll stab you in the back and I love it'. He still has her baseball bat. Her warning wasn't enough. It didn't suffice to beat up his rental car. He's probably waiting now: what will be Leela's new tactics? But she doesn't play anymore. She decided to close down. And wait. Confuse the enemy, but always be ready to attack.

_Are you in trouble now? No, not right now, but it could happen any moment now, any second of the day._ She thinks as she clenches her teeth and watches Blake throw the woman's wallet right back at her.

Confuse the enemy. One of her favorite tactics. Kalinda stands up and straightens herself.

_If only it will help_. A very small voice in the back of her mind says, it's accompanied with slight fear.

_Most people change their life when they're in trouble. _Alicia's voice again in the back of her head. That woman is smart. And honest. That's what Kalinda likes about her. For a moment she remembers how a few weeks ago Alicia had pleaded on the phone with the judge for a man who had been sentenced to death. The words Alicia had said had touched Kalinda deeply. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of the older woman when she had spoken what seemed like right from her heart, with tears in her eyes. Alicia Florrick was an honest woman who wanted justice. She seemed hard and cold, but that was only a mask too. Just like Kalinda had her masks. That day, she got to see more of Alicia.

A surge of fear comes up and this time Kalinda allows it to go through her body, just shortly. Fear for how Alicia will react if she'll ever find out about her former life. She's shaken from her thoughts when Blake leaves with a grunt. Kalinda nods at the woman as she leaves behind Blake.

That part of her life, before she became Kalinda Sharma, that doesn't exist anymore. It never was. That was a different person. When someone starts to mess with that, it alarms her greatly. Because no one is to know. Her eyes almost bore through Blake's back when they're walking through the hallway.

Kalinda wished that Blake would disappear. Since the moment he came she's been alerted and she doesn't like it. She told Alicia that she's different, but she could have also said that to herself. But Kalinda is old enough to know that wishes are for children, not for adults. And certainly not for her. Because her wishes didn't just come trough, she had to change. And there was no one around to help her. She'll make sure that Blake won't ruin the effort it has taken her to make said change.

But for now, she'll wait. She looks at Blake's back again.

She'll wait like a tiger, resting before the big fight that will certainly come one day.

And she'll be ready.

000

And? Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
